Never
by fortunexcookie
Summary: Onyx met emerald. She didn’t want him to leave, but she knew if—she truly loved him she would let him go, but if he truly loved her would he stay? Sasukexoc slightly onesided


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_; I do own any OC's that may occur**

_Hope you enjoy_

_Reviews please?_

* * *

**Never**

Onyx met emerald. She didn't want him to leave, but she knew if—she truly loved him she would let him go, but if he truly _loved ­_her would he stay? Sumi's thoughts were tangled in her mind. She loves the Uchiha survivor and she would do anything for him, but would he with her?

"You're leaving." More of a statement than a question.

"Yes," Was Sasuke simple reply. Sumi sighed and looked at her ninja sandals. "I'm not gonna stay, Sumi. You need to let me go. I'm not gonna be your shoulder to cry on forever." Sasuke said coolly. Deep down she knew it was true. Sumi always relied on Sasuke through almost everything. She could feel self-hate bubble in her veins. Maybe, just maybe if she was more considerate to Sasuke he wouldn't have left her.

"Why?" Sumi croaked her voice broke and her eyes burned with unshed tears. Her heart clenched in pain and her stomach twisted. "Why do you want to leave, Sasuke? There are people here who love you! Who care about you and you wish to leave! For what? **Revenge**! Killing Itachi isn't going to bring everyone back!" Sumi shouted tears slipping down her cheeks in betrayal. She told herself she wouldn't cry.

"You **don't **know anything! Quit trying to act like you know everything about me Sumi! You don't!" Sasuke growled, anger bubbling up in his chest.

"I _try _Sasuke! I really do, but every time I get close you pull away! Well then fine! Leave and get your revenge! But know that there are people who love you here. I love you, Sasuke. But if you walk away and leave for Orochimaru then know I will not welcome you back. I won't welcome you with open arms and I won't love you. It's your choice Sasuke leave the ones that love you or go alone in the world." Sumi said her tears slowly began to cease. The raven hair boy turned away and began to walk toward Kohona's gates. Sumi felt her heart sank and she too, turned and walked away.

* * *

-Four Years Later-

Sumi was now seventeen and happy. She kept to her promise. She never once cried over Sasuke, again. Sumi never thought of the Uchiha and even move on to a new love.

"Sumi-chan!! Sasuke's back! He's back!" Naruto shouted loudly waving frantically. Sumi's green eyes narrowed at the name.

"Cool, I guess. I have to go Naruto; Kyo is waiting." With that Sumi walked away leaving the kyuubi boy alone. _Poor Sumi-chan! She must still hate Sasuke._ Naruto thought as he watched his friend walked away.

Sasuke was greeted with happy smiles and hugs. His cool exterior slowly melted away after he killed his brother. Itachi was gone once and for all. Over the years there was only one person he couldn't forget.

Sumi

She plagued his mind of thoughts and memories of what could have been if he stayed. His onyx eyes scanned his surrounding of friends of the red head.

"Sakura, do you know where Sumi is?" Sasuke asked eyes flashing toward the pink kunoichi.

"Oh you'll find her at her house. The one she still lives at." Sakura answered a little tentative about it. As if she was hiding something.

"Thanks," Sasuke said tersely.

He stood in front of Sumi's home. His heart pounding with anxiety. He was nervous. He was going to confess that he, Uchiha Sasuke, was in love with her. His fist rapped against the door thrice. Shuffling was heard behind the wall and the door opened. Sasuke could feel his eyes widen in shock.

There stood Sumi. Long red hair, green eyes that shown with happiness, and a swollen belly of six months pregnancy.

Sumi eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" She snarled. Sasuke inwardly flinched at her tone.

"I came to say 'Hi'," Sasuke said his voice indifferent.

"Well bye!" Sumi tried to close the door but Sasuke held his foot out, blocking the door.

"I wanted to tell you something, but you're pregnant." Sasuke motioned toward Sumi's growing belly.

"Did you think I would wait for you forever, Sasuke?" Sumi laughed hollowly. "I told you I wouldn't welcome you back. I'm **engaged **Sasuke." Sumi smiled flashing her ring.

"I thought you love me," Sasuke murmured eyes never leaving her ring.

"I did Sasuke. I _loved _you. But I love Kyo now. I'm sorry." Sumi frowned and slowly shut the door and Sasuke allowed her.

He was stupid for doing that. Idiotic for leaving her. Now he lost her and he could never get her back.

"Mama; who was that?" a small quiet voice asked meekly. Sumi turned to her four year old daughter. She looked exactly like her father; high cheek bones, paper white skin, onyx eyes, and raven hair.

"No one Miyoko." Sumi whispered, "No one." Sumi took the hand of her daughter walked further into the house. Sasuke would never know of his daughter. He would _never _know of **Uchiha Miyoko**.


End file.
